Mercy Purchases
by MetallicMedallion
Summary: Slight AU. Finnick Odair. Won at age 14. Things couldn't get any worse when he turns 16, and is available to be, sold, to the greedy women of the Capitol. But after a few little sessions with his clients, he notices an abundance of appointments with the same woman - almost every day. I promise the story is better than the summary! A tinge of OOC with Katniss.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**What's up guys? This is my first Finniss/Katnick/Everdair/whatever other ship names there are for Finnick & Katniss fanfic, so please - all criticism is welcomed. I need it! Don't be afraid to be harsh, but just not too harsh please :) Hope you like it, it's slightly AU and a ****_tinge_** **of OOC from Katniss but don't worry - I won't turn her into some lovesick fool who falls immediately for Finnick's charms. He'll have to try harder than that to win her over ;)**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 **3rd Person's POV**

Finnick Odair.

The Victor of the 65th Hunger Games - but more commonly known as the sex god of Panem or the Capitol's sex toy.

He won his games aged 14, giving him the title of the youngest person to win the Games, _ever_. His winning strategy was the solid gold trident that was sent to him as a sponsor gift, about 3/4 through his Games. What the other competitors didn't know, however, is that once he received that trident, it was all over for them. He used it to throw, hack, and slice his way to glory, killing a total of 8 tributes single-handedly, also tying with a 34-year-old Victor from District 2 for most kills ever, and was voted 'Most Handsome Tribute/Victor' after his games too.

Basically, he was famous - _everyone_ knew him. Even those in the Districts.

* * *

After his post-games interviews, he was whisked away to President Snow's private office, so that they could have a little 'chat' about his post-games profession, like all the other Victors had. Unfortunately, he didn't get a choice on what his profession was. As soon as Finnick entered, him and Snow got right down to business.

"Now, Mr. Odair. I'm sure you've noticed that other Victors from your District have a profession that they start after their Games, yes?" Snow said.

Finnick's 14-year-old mind was puzzled at first - he _was_ only 14 years old. He's basically just starting his teenage years; he can't have a job already. "Yes, do you mean like Coral Greene's job as an actress?"

"Precisely. But yours will be a little different to that." He cut to the chase. "We both know that you have abnormally good looks for someone of your age, and that the ladies of the Capitol have been very, _fond_ , of you, shall I say. They all want to _meet_ their newest Victor personally, and are willing to spend a great amount of money to do so. This could be a very profitable opportunity for us, don't you think?"

Finnick froze. He may only be 14, but he knew what some people had to do and still did do for Snow. It was disgusting, and it made the Victors feel cheap and used after every so-called meeting with a client. His ego inflated a bit, however, when Snow described his handsome features for his 14-year-old self. It was true, however. He had gathered the most amount of fans by far out of anyone in his Games, and even used it to his advantage. His angle during his interviews and any public appearances was to be flirty and seductive - and **_boy_** did it work. His mentors had never seen so much money pour in for a single tribute ever; and one of his mentors had been mentoring for 23 years. Mags Cohen was her name. Won the 41st Hunger Games. Anyway, back to their conversation.

"I propose that you, Mr. Odair, once you are 16 years of age, you will proceed in specially meeting some clients that I will set up for you, and spend some _time_ with them."

Finnick cleared his voice nervously. "And what if I don't want to do this?"

Snow smiled sadistically at him. "I advise you against that. You never know what might happen. I'd hate to see your little sister, what's her name, Sally?, _accidentally_ take a dangerous slip when coming home from school. And your other siblings and parents, it'd be just _horrible_ if something bad happened to them; say they drowned while fishing, perhaps."

Finnick couldn't believe his ears. Snow was _threatening_ him? He couldn't do that! The Capitol _loved, no,_ _ **adored**_ ,Finnick. If anything bad happened then they would find out and turn against Snow, and Snow couldn't afford that. Finnick would be 100% fine, even if he ignored Snow's request. Right?

Unbeknownst to him, his next words sealed his parents' fate.

"I'm sorry, President Snow, but I decline your offer."

Snow's face was a fleeting mixture of pure anger, chilling happiness and finally, calmness, as if he knew that he would be fine with Finnick's defection from his plans.

"Ok, Mr. Odair. All I can say is that I did warn you. You may go now, and I wish you a _safe_ journey home to District 4. Send my congratulations to Dahlia and Aenon for me, will you?"

* * *

All Finnick could feel was a huge relief that Snow hadn't unleashed his rage on him there and there, but later on the train back, he felt an overwhelming feeling of doubt and apprehension about Snow's reaction and his not-so-secret warning that bad things will happen.

All he could do was just enjoy the ride back home, avoid sleeping at all costs and keep his family away from Peacekeepers and in his sight at all times. Easy. Right?

All he could do was pray to whatever god out there that his family would be safe.

All he could do was keep his mind preoccupied with useless things; such as what the weather was like in 4 while he was gone, and if he would find a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend, for what reason he didn't know. Maybe he was getting lonely **_way_** too quickly. Or maybe he needed someone to comfort him, and someone other than his family to love and cherish - incase Snow really does do something to them.

But in the darkest depths of his mind, he knew that the latter statement would most likely happen - whether he wanted it to or not.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you could please! I hope to make this story go a long way - if you guys review of course. Chapter One will be out hopefully tomorrow, if not then on the 11th or 12th. I am going to include some other things that I've seen some other authors do that I really like, but it won't be in the content. Just little things like the naming of chapters and review count shoutouts. All credit will be given to them at the end of each chapter, if I remember to do it. If I don't please remind me in your review or PM please!**

* * *

 _ **Call me Nova or November.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Water to Rain

**What's up guys? This is Chapter One (technically Chapter Two) of Mercy Purchases! I was actually shocked that I got 3 follows and a favourite within less than 24 hours of me uploading the prologue - thanks guys! Anyway, about what I was saying before about the little additions - I really like** **Nikkette** **'s story (Spark to Flame)** **and the naming of the chapters, if you have a look then you'll see what I mean. So I hope you don't mind Nikkette about my naming of the chapters like you have, but if it's any consolation I'll remember to credit you with each chapter hopefully. Side-Note: This chappie is during the year of the 74th Games, after the Games.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter Two: Water to Rain**

 **Finnick's POV:**

I rolled off my latest client with an internal sigh of hatred. Why did I have to do this? Whoring myself out for Snow is the most disgusting and repulsive act that I could ever dream of doing. Endless lists of clients are always delivered to my apartment in the Capitol nearly every night, drenched in the stench of white roses and blood, dried, and signed personally by Snow. Oh, how prestigious and important I feel; getting a hand signed note from our dear President Snow.

I'm sure you can hear my voice just _dripping_ with sarcasm.

Rhodendrox Tarling (who _insists_ I call her by Rhoda or 'babe'), squealed in a high-pitched voice about how good it felt, and promised to herself that she should book a session with me more often. Great. Unfortunately she's one of my more important and well-known clients - she is friends with the mother of Snow's granddaughter's cousin, and she's married to the co-head Peacekeeper. I know, a huge timeline, but connections are key in the Capitol. She's one of the more enhancement-happy people in the Capitol though, with her bleached ruby skin embedded with diamonds, silver hair styled like a shark, her overly long and _hazardous_ nails that kept digging into my back and huge, doe like eyes, where all you could see was a random mix of red and white to create a pale, pastel-ish coral colour. And let's not forget her obviously elongated legs, that are about 5 feet tall on their own. What a sight she is, am I right? Anyway, I started to get up to get dressed and go home, but she suddenly had my arm in a vice-like grip, her nails scratching my elbow. I'm surprised it hasn't drawn blood yet, if I'm honest.

"Baaabee," She whined.

I clenched my jaw shut, to avoid some harsh words escaping that were directed at her. Her voice really was _that_ annoying. "Yes, Rhoda?"

"Can't you stay for tonight? Pleaase? I'll reward you in the morning with something special.."

What could she really have to offer me? More sex? Please, spare me. But that did remind me, I haven't collected my payment of a secret from her yet. "Sorry babe, I can't. Snow's orders," This was actually true. _Technically_ , if one of Snow's whores were to be seen leaving someone's place after sex, it puts future clients off because they thought that we would be their 'one and only'; and if that happens, Snow unleashes his rage on us. The best time to leave is the night time, when the Capitol is usually busier around clubs and bars, rather than apartment buildings.

"But, it does remind me of something - what do you have to _offer me for my time with you_?" I said the last part in a huskier tone than usual, hoping that it would elicit an actual secret about Snow's mansion or the Peacekeepers - something that is worth remembering. You have no **_idea_** how many times some girls have said that they wear a wig, or their eyelashes aren't real as a secret. Makes me want to punch them in the face. But alas, I can't. Snow'll be on me like a pack of wolves if I ever insult them. I still need to protect Sally, Rembrite and Caspian from his evil clutches, even though my parents are gone. I'm still in partial shock that he would actually stoop that low to get me to cooperate with him, but then I realise what I'm saying. He's **_President Snow_** , for crying out loud. He'll do anything he wants to get what he needs.

"Mmm, babe, I love it when you talk like that. Ok, here's my secret. I overheard my husband saying some things about the Quell. Apparently, the arena will be based on a clock, and 12 delightful horrors will attack the tributes each hour!" She sighed dreamily. "I just love the Games. Don't you?"

My head snapped up. This is the kind of secret that I need! This helps with the arsenal of weapons that I have stored, along with the eventual rebellion, against Snow and the Capitol. If the Quell really is going to be that gruesome, it could finally spur the other Districts into motion - fueling their hate for the Capitol and Snow with their anger over their tributes' gory deaths. However, I had to feign indifference to the new idea of rebellion, incase she got suspicious. "Of course I do, baby," I stood up, ready to leave. 'Well, I'll see you another time babe. _Sweet dreams."_ Have to keep up the flirty persona.

"Bye babe, hope I see you so-" I closed the door as I walked out, not bothered to hear the reply.

* * *

As I arrived home, an Avox was standing by the door, a silver platter in hand with a pristine white card on it. The card that describes my clients for tomorrow. I picked it up, entering my apartment and nodding a thanks to the Avox at the door, who gave me a sympathetic smile in return. He must know what I do, or what was on the card. Or both. Sitting down on the couch, I braced myself for the content of the card in my hands. The same card that had near ruined me for the past 8 years. I can't even hold a relationship anymore, in fear my clients will find out and I'll be punished by Snow. Anyway, the contents were like this:

 **#1 - Septima Harmayo - 10:00 - 17 Wine Street**

 **#2 - Anetia Foxlash - 12:00 - 38 Kingsman Road**

 **#3 - Crystal Shiner - 15:30 - 21 Hollywood Avenue**

 **#4 Esmerelda Chartain - 19:00 - 65 Shelles Lane**

 **#5 Katniss Everdeen - 21:00*'`**

 *** - Means an overnight job.**

 **' - Means extra directions on the back.**

 **` - Means that depending on how well this client goes, if you have any clients tomorrow or not.**

 _ **Coriolanus S. - President of Panem**_

As I scanned the card, I was a little nervous and curious. I'd never been given an overnight job before, in risk that I would be found out. And I had never had Katniss Everdeen as a client before, so I was a little worried on what I had to do. But that doesn't mean that I don't know who she is. I **_certainly_** know who she is. She's on billboards and posters all over the Capitol, because she models lingerie. She models for a company called Victoria's Secret - the biggest and to be honest, the _**sexiest**_ lingerie company ever. People like her are called VS Angels, and are women who are usually voted the sexiest or most beautiful alive every year or so. What makes them even more sexy is that they are all natural. No modifications or enhancements, just makeup and amazing stylists. I only know all this because of 'secrets' that I was told by some of my clients - in fact Rhodendrox had told me something about them once or twice. I suddenly broke out of my trance, remembering that there was extra directions to Miss Everdeen's on the back.

 **1\. Go to 72 Cresent Parks**

 **2\. Go down the alleyway to the South**

 **3\. Go into and out of the back entrance of 'Twin Peaks'**

 **4\. Walk a little further South till you find a lake**

 **5\. Cross the bridge over the lake and her mansion is behind the trees**

Wow. A lot of directions for one house. Well, I can kind of understand why, after all. She's one of the most desired women in Panem - her house must be secretive to protect her from any perverted stalkers. Just like my apartment block is. It is disguised as a trade centre - the only people who can trespass are ones who live there or have ID to prove they are allowed in the building. After placing the card down on my glass coffee table, I walk to my bedroom, ready to end the day already.

As I undress, I think about how tomorrow will go with Miss Everdeen. I'm still semi-anxious about the last message. It's never happened before - perhaps Katniss is a very new, but extremely valuable asset for Snow's profits with this whole whore business, and I can't afford to mess it up. If I do, I'm sure that I'll probably get double my usual clients tomorrow instead. I shiver at that. I'm already seeing too many.

However, once my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

 **What's up guys! Thanks to all those who looked, favourited and followed this story, it means a lot! And yes, Finnick and Katniss do meet in the next chapter. I was thinking of making a side story of all the little deleted/unnecessary scenes in this book soon, so let me know what you think about that! Please leave a review, favourite and follow!**

 **-MM-**


End file.
